Save Your Scissors
by E.T Boyle
Summary: Jade meets the alluring stranger Tori at a moonlight party. They stay up the whole night talking. With only a name to go by, will Jade ever find Tori again? M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A;N: Hey guys. I had an account a few years ago but lost track of it. I decided to upload again on a new account. This is a Jade/Tori story. I have the whole thing mapped out in my head. Its summer so updates will be very soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Its sort of an introduction. This story will be full of smut. But with plenty of plot, I assure you. Enjoy. **

**Slán. **

Save Your Scissors.

_'Save your scissors for someone else's skin'_

The moonlight reflected off the lake in a manner that was almost _too_ beautiful. Firelight lit up the area around the lake, in which Jade thought around 200 hundred teenagers were gathered. Alcohol was being passed around, songs were being sang and kisses were being placed. Jade could hear voices all around her, she had become an expert at blanking them out. Instead focusing on the nature around her. Despite her exterior, Jade was nothing like what met the eye. Her toes barely grazed the surface of the lake she sat at the egde of, the water was cold to her skin. She sipped lightly over a solo cup of Jack Daniels, contray to what many thought she was not a heavy drinker. She ran a hand through raven coloured hair with purple and green streaks, exhaling a shaky breath. She could see her friends at the other end of the lake singing. Cat Valenine was snuggled into Robbie Shapiro's side, both nursing a red cup much like her own. André Harris and Beck Oliver both with a guitar in hand, sat on mossy logs, laughing with one another. She smiled inwardy. She loved her friends, despite how she treated them.

A young woman, around the same age as Jade, dressed in jeans and a sweater that hung off her right shoulder sat next to Jade on the edge of the lake. A metre or two between them. Jade didn't recognise her. It was Jade's initail reaction to withdraw the sciossors she caried in her waistband and threaten the girl, but she didn't. The girl had caramel skin that for some reason Jade ached to touch, the most flawless cheek bones Jade had ever seen and orbs of chocolate brown for eyes. The girl had her feet dunked into the lake. Before Jade could even comprehend what she was doing next, she spoke.

"Are you new around here?" Jade asked with genuine curoiusity. Not often did she socialise with anyone out of her small group of friends, but something impulisve had drawn her to the girl.

The girl turned slightly to the right and looked at Jade, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I just got here last month and my sister dragged me to this party." She answered in a voice that made Jade think of soft velvet ropes. The girl shrugged and sighed in a manner that Jade would have found rude under any other circumstance.

"Where did you move from?" Jade's curiousity had gotten the better of her. She couldn't help herself from wanting more information on this stranger that she found herself _so _drawn to.

The girl pulled her legs from the lake and sat cross legged facing Jade. The moonlight shading her face in a sinister lighting that Jade found completely alluring. A shaky breath espcaped Jade's lips as she mirrored the girls stance. That voice of velvet spoke again. "We moved from NYC, my sister, parents and I. My dad got a new job, better money or something I guess." The girl pulled her knees to her chest as she studdied Jade with those chocolate eyes.

Before Jade could reply the girl spoke up again. "Why are you all alone?" Jade took a moment to think before she replied. Why was she alone? She guessed it was because she didn't really like parties, but she liked the lake.

"I don't really like parties but I like the lake. My friends are over there." Jade pointed across the way to where her friends were singing softly and laughing. The girl followed Jade's gaze across the lake, Jade couldnt help notice how soft the girls skin appeared.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked as she turned slowly back to Jade. She shot her a toothy grin. Jade didnt know why but she felt inclined to answer this girl.

"Jade." It escaped her plump lips in something that sounded like a whisper but wasn't quite. A small smile, barely visible, appeared on the other girls lip. A warm sensation over took Jade's body and she wasn't quite sure what it meant. The girl grinned some more.

"Suits you. I'm Tori." A small giggle followed the girls confession of her name. Her hands fell to her side and she leaned back on the grass, her gaze never leaving Jade's. Jade didn't know anything about this girl. Except that she moved here a month ago and her name was Tori.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Tori."_ That signature smirk that Jade had mastered appeared on her lips, as her new companion chuckled. The way Tori's name fell off Jade's lips, felt somewhat like Jade's first taste of a highly addictve drug. Jade passed her cup to Tori to allow her to take a drink. Tori did just that.

Both girls set on the edge of the Lake until the moon was being washed away by the shimmer of sunlight, come morning. They shared stories of childhood, family and mummered sweet nothings to each other. As they parted ways the next morning Jade, felt an overwhelming sensation of both sadness and happiness of being in the company of Tori, the girl she met at the lake. She wondered if she'd ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hit me out of nowhere like a car crash on the street"_

It had been one week. It had been 168 hours. Since Jade met Tori and she could not shake the girl from her mind. Jade deemed it rather bizare that a stranger, a simple girl, could have this effect on her. Jade was used to meeting people and it being meaningless but something about Tori was different. Jade wondered what it could be about this girl that was _so_ special, every day since she had said goodbye. They had parted ways with the only information being their names and stupid stories of the past. It frustrated Jade, simply because she found herself wanting, _needing _more of Tori. She couldn't find Tori on TheSlap because she didn't know her surname, her friends had no clue who she was either. To some extent Jade had given up on ever finding Tori. L.A was a big place. An even bigger place when all you know is a person's first name. Jade cursed herself everyday for not asking any other useful information. She had learned that Tori's sister who had taken her to the party was named Trina. It made no difference to Jade, as yet again there was no way to find her either.

Jade had been with Cat the day after the party and had asked her if she knew of a Tori who was new in town. Cat shrugged her shoulders in a manner that was _so Cat_, that indicated that she didn't know. Jade spent that night sitting by the lake, a part of her, a silly part, hoped Tori would be there. The wiser part of Jade knew otherwise, still she reamined by the lake until sunrise. She spent her days in daytown L.A and by the lake for the past week hoping to see a flash of auburn hair or meet a pair of chocolate eyes. She was unsuccessful. She considered asking the police station a few time for details on any women named Tori in the L.A district, but she figured the Tori she knew was too pure to have a record.

While being preoccupied with her Tori hunting, Jade hadn't realised that school started in a day. She wondered where summer had went as she lay on her purple silk sheets. Tori's voice sounded through her ears, as though the girl was to her side. Tori's chocolate eyes stared back at her when she closed her eyes. She thought of preparing for school, or calling Beck for a quick hook up. Instead she opted for chopping up a bouquet of flowers her mother recieved, with her favourite pair of sciossors.

Jade parked her Camaro she had recieved for her 18th birthday last month, in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts Performing Arts School. She sighed a shaky breath as she exited her car and strutted into school, her signature 'Bitch' smirk plasted on her face, as she made her way to her locker. School wasn't exactly Jade's favourite place. Talentless loser threw themselves at her, as did gorgeous boys and the occasional pretty girl. Secretly Jade hated the attention. She opened her locker and grabbed her books that was sure she would need, a book for Sikowitz and her Math books. Just as she was closing her locker three of her friends approached her.

Cat twirled her scarlet hair between her fingers, André caried a guitar case in his left hand, and Beck followed behind, dressed as though he had emerged from a dodgy drug den. She was surprised to see all three of them at her locker, they knew by now not to approach her before 9am.

"We have news." Beck began. Jade rolled her eyes, usually Beck's news was something to do with Radiohead or Cars.

"Girl we have fresh meat this year, _sisters_" André chimmed in, his grip on his guitar case tightened. I gave them my best 'I don't care look' as i twirled a pen between my pointer and index finger.

"I think you'll benefit from this." Said Cat in that sickenly sweet voice that was _so Cat_, it made Jade's stomach churn. Jade raised her studded eyebrow as if to say 'How so' and Cat continued. A small smirk appeared on Cat's lips as she spoke "Tori and Trina Vega."

Jade felt very nerve in her body tingle, it couldn't possibly be true, could it? She had spent a week searching for Tori to finally meet her in school of all places. Jade thought it was Bullshit, too good to be true. She chuckled bitterly.

"Bullshit." Jade barely whispered. Cat smiled, a look that was too sinister for Cat's child like features. Beck nodded, as did André. Jade stood rooted to the spot as though glue was on the soles of her boots.

"And they're in Sikowitz class." Cat's voice was much softer this time, as she saw Jade's mind tick. Finally Jade began to walk in the direction of Sikowitz class, her three friends following behind. She had to see if this was true. If Tori was really here. She pushed the door opened and a small gasp escaped her lips, as chocloate met blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A;N: The tiny response this is getting is immense and means a lot. I don't read over these once I write them, so all mistakes are on me. This chapter is a bit longer than the others and in my opinion sees the clear development to in the story. Also i'm glad jori shippers haven't died out. Bear with me, review and Enjoy.**

**Slán.**

* * *

_"**Trying hard to speak and fighting with my weak hand**"_

Jade stood rooted to the spot at the entrance to Sikowitz class room. Her jaw went slack and her latch onto pools chocolate. Shock. Complete and utter shock over took her senses. She must have been frozen for a while, because soon Cat was nudging her towards her, and she was forced to stop peering into chocolate orbs. Jade took her normal seat at the back of the class, Beck to one side and Cat to the other, but today it felt alien. Tori was sat directly infront of Jade. Jade could see nothing but lucious dark auburn hair. She could see Beck glancing at her nervously from the corner of her eye, the young man looked ready to wrap Jade in a tight embrace if she were to pounce. Jade was in complete shock. How could spend a week wondering where this girl, _Tori_, had gone only to find her in school? She shook her head in amazement. The girl that had taunted her dreams for the past week was sat less than a foot away and Jade couldn't muster the courage to speak up. Befor she had any more time to wonder, the middle aged bald man, Sikowitz, waltz into the classroom with a coconut in hand as he spoke.

"Ladies, gentlemen, puppets, we have not one but two new students with us this year!" Sikowitz bellowed between slurps of coconut juice. He flailed his hands towards Tori and another girl Jade had not recognised when she waled in, who she assumed was Tori's sister. "Trina and Tori Vega. You heard it here first, sisters." He had grabbed both young women and pushed them towards the small stage at the front of the class. Jade's breath hitched in her throat, she swallowed hard as her gaze landed on Tori. Jade's eyes subconciously snaked over the girls body. Shorts allowed the world to see long tan legs, and the tank top she wore revealed even more skin. Jade shaked her head to stop herself from leering even more. She had missed the rest of Sikowitz introduction.

"Music." That smooth velvet like voice spoke and broke Jade from her trance. She raised her gaze and landed on Tori. The girl briefly looked at Jade before she spoke to Sikowitz again. "I'm here for music, I mean thats what got me here, but I've always had an interest in the stage." Tori bit her lip anxiously as the bald man took in her words over a sip of coconut. Her sister spoke next. Jade tuned the girl out as her highly pitched voice penetrated Jade's ear drums. Jade wondered for a second what it would be like to rip Trina's vocal cords apart with her scissors. She was interupted from her daydream as Sikowitz spoke to her.

"Miss West." He asked from the stage as Tori took her seat. "How exactly does on convey complete emotion on stage during a scene with a fellow actor, when say for example, one does not have an emotional connection with another actor?" He sat on the steps at the front of the stage, cocnut in hand as he stroked his short beard.

"One puts herself in her characters shoes. She lives a life that is not her own. She slimes her way into her characters mind, and for those moments on stage she becomes _that _character." Jade sucked in a breathe as all eyes in the room fell on hers as she spoke. A pair of chocolate eyes she met for a split second before she continued. "As for the emotional connection with another actor, you must imagine how your character feels toward them. Whether it be love, hate, lust, sadness, you can't let lack of real connection stop you. Hell I kissed Robbie last semester and it was believeable. If that'll be all then.." Jade trailed off as lifted a pair of scissors from her bag and began to cut pages of blue paper.

She heard Robbie snicker next to her, and Sikowitz sigh. As the man stod up on the stage.

"Miss West always a pleasure to have you in my class." The sarcasam that was in the mans voice wasnt missed by Jade. "Yet you do indeed know your stuff. Class dismissed you young folk." The man disappeared behind the curtain. Jade gathered her bag and exited the class at a speed she didn't even know she could walk at. She didn't know why she was waking so fast, when the girl she had dreamed about for the past week was finally in the same room as her. Jade sighed as she neared the steps that lead to the second storey of the building and she sat down, not caring is she missed the next class.

Soft footsteps were to the heard nearing Jade and she felt her rate pick up as tan legs appeared in front of her. Jade needed to stand and confront this girl, but she felt paralysed, and stuck to where she was sat. A body moved next to her own and soft tan arms brushed pale ones as she sat.

"Jade." That voice that had been drifting through Jade's mind all week spoke. Finally Jade was broken from her trance as she scanned that face that resembled an angels _so _much. Tori sighed as she took in Jade's face. She to, thought Jade resembled somthing superhuman.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tori spoke honestly, her voice just above a whisper. Jade nodded she didn't know what to say. She felt like she was trapped in a horrible dream, that everyone was playing a horrid trick on her. Suddenly she felt a soft pressure on her knee, she glance downward and saw a tan hand on her knee, the contrast in tone appeared beautiful to her.

"How did, how-" Jade stopped herself from sounding like a desperate idiot. She recolected her thoughts, before she spoke again, her voice soft. "I didn't expect to see you again, honestly." Jade exhaled a sigh of relief and she felt more than heard Tori's dry chuckle and her hand removed from her knee.

"I guess that makes the two of us then." That laugh that sounded so much like a beautiful symphony to Jade, reached her ears. "I tried looking for you, well on TheSlap at least, but I had nothing to go by." Tori sighed, somewhat dejected. Jade smiled softly as she thought about her own battles with TheSlap in search of Tori.

"I'm here now." Jade answered Tori. A smile erupted on the tan girls face as she starred into pools of crystal blue. Jade acted before she spoke and tucked a strand of lucious hair from Tori's face, a small blush spreading along tan cheeks.

"I think it's time I introduced myself, properly." Tori extened a soft hand for Jade to take. "Tori Vega, pleasure to meet you." She giggled as Jade grasped her hand, with tenderness.

"Jade West, the _pleasure_ s all mine." Jade spoke with a husky tone to her voice, as her trademark smirk made its way across her red lips. A tan hand held in her own.


End file.
